One problem with turbocharger fed systems is that the turbocharger must be dimensioned so that the engine does not obtain too much inlet gas at normal operating speed. Because of this the engine is insufficiently charged at low operating speeds. Furthermore the exhaust gases, after the turbine, contain substantial amounts of energy. This energy is not used.
The present invention, which is defined in the appended claims, aims at improving the charging of the engine at low speeds and also to improve the use of the energy in the exhaust gases.